


A Mysterious letter

by JacketBones



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /Reader, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Letters, M/M, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, gender nuetral reader, skull is horrortale sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/pseuds/JacketBones
Summary: A choose your own adventure style fic, what would you do if a letter appeared from nowhere with a life changing message? How do you respond?
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

~~dear~~

uh, well, i’m not sure what your name is. this is pretty weird.

listen, i’m not the best with words. and writing is even harder, even though since i have more time to think it should be easier. 

sorry about not being clear. i’m worse in person.

basically, i’m a researcher, kind of. my father is. ~~we~~ he found this thing, a thread in the universes that strings everything together. and he also figured out a way to maybe throw things across the thread to reach other universes. i try to make sense of it. 

oh there’s more than one universe by the way. i don’t know you, so maybe you don’t know that. sorry.

stars writing is hard. sorry if you can tell. 

anyway, he wants to test if things can go through for sure. and since he ~~was banned from~~ doesn’t want to hurt any test subjects, he decided that i should write a note explaining everything to send through instead. he’s going to try and directly drop this in a place with a soul occupying it, which hopefully is you. 

i realized that this will probably just materialize in your house if we get it right. 

hope that doesn’t scare you. 

if this does reach you, just...put something in the envelope. a button or a sticky note, or just draw something on this paper. anything from here probably wont last very long there, and it will come back to us. if we see something new in the envelope, it’ll prove his hypothesis.

you don’t have to, we’ll just try again with a new universe. but it would help, if that isn’t a problem.

...

i’ve just been told that there are no monsters in your universe. like, at all.

i hope there really are none, and not that they just haven’t broken free yet. poor souls. maybe look around just in case?

i should wrap this up. just follow the instructions, and help us. it would be nice.

sincerely,

~~Sa~~

Skull

...

**To write back, go to**

Short Note: chapter 2

Long Note: chapter 3

**To draw, go to**

Skeleton: chapter 4

Heart: chapter 5

Star: chapter 6 


	2. 2

You chose to write a quick note back, in the margins of the letter by his signature. 

You might have written more but...you were kind of at a loss for words. You re-scanned over the letter, the blocky handwriting, the scratched out phrases. Sentences began neat, then quickly divulged into a mess before they were suddenly neat again. Like he had taken a break.

You put the pencil to the paper and wrote anything that came to mind. Just a hello. A question about this “skull’s” identity. A friendly goodbye. You decided to leave out any implication that this was the most life changing thing that had ever happened to anyone ever.

You look over your writing. Very casual. 

Well, he was casual in his letter. Over apologetic even. Poor guy.

You resealed the envelope and dropped it back on the floor where you found it. You realized as you exited that you hadn’t written your name.

.........

dear person who finds this

you don’t know how loud my father was when he saw your response. i don’t think even a good writer could explain how he sounded through a letter. 

he has told me to cross that out. Hopefully i’m not forgetful and leave it in anyways. (something resembling a smiling face)

seriously, we weren’t expecting a reply. and you seem helpful too.

just, really thankful. 

anyways, since you’ve been our one and only responder, he’s going to send you a questionnaire. just so we can figure out the differences between us and you. 

we only sent out a letter to you, i’m making it sound like you were one of many. you were not.

sorry, i’m losing my mind. writing is hard. like i’ve said. 

and to answer your question, my name isn’t really skull. but because of the whole multiple universe thing, i wasn’t sure if there was any version of me there. like a human version or something.

i’ve been told to wrap this up. just be on the lookout for more letters, maybe a package. 

sincerely,

sans, (call me skull)

To continue, go to chapter 7


	3. 3

You choose to write back. You grabbed a pencil, took a breath, and placed it to the top of the paper.

…

**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK**

WHO- _WHAT_ ….MULTIPLE UNIVERSES?? WHAT THE HELL ARE MONSTERS, WHAT DID HE MEAN TO JUST _LOOK AROUND_?

FATHER? THREAD? WHY DID HE SOUND SO CASUAL IN SUCH A BRAIN MELTING LETTER?? SOULS?!

You scribbled down everything that you wanted to ask, imaging the faceless man (monster????) you could shake by the shoulders.

Every blank part of the page was filled with your frantic questions. You flipped the paper over without even considering slowing down.

The very concept, the ideas, the- the fucking things this proved. It just appeared on the floor, wouldn’t that have disrupted the oxygen _or something_??? You had questions, and you knew damn well that even if they were answered it would only raise more.

You slowed, scanning your messy page of smudged sentences.

Well.

It was a response. That's what they asked for. Maybe your intensity would scare them off and you could imagine this was all a dream.

You huffed, resealed the envelope, and dropped it on the floor where you found it. You didn’t realize until later that you hadn’t remembered to write your name.

........

well at least we know you’re real.

i’m not sure what we were expecting when he just sent you something like that with no warning. but it wasn’t that.

he pulled it out and thought that you has just scribbled around the edges. but no, those were words.

we had my brother read it outloud. i don’t know if i can answer every question but i’ll try.

(a very large paragraph followed, the handwriting changing every few words.)

multiple universes, an infinite amount actually.  
MONSTERS ARE BASICALLY JUST HUMANS, BUT VERY, VERY DIFFERENT. HOPE THAT HELPS!  
souls are like your life force, or a representation of you.  
MONSTERS WERE LOCKED UNDERGROUND FOR CENTURIES BY HUMANS.  
no.  
YES!  
we’re not sure yet if anything alive can travel through. don’t try it.  
THAT IS CALLED DETERMINATION, IT KEEPS THE SOUL ALIVE AND DRIVES YOU FORWARD!  
something to do with magic i can’t remember.  
NO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STRING THEORY.

...

stars that much writing makes my skull hurt. my brother had to help me answer. sorry we couldn’t answer all of them, i’m told they were unintelligible.

if i got a letter like that, i’d just go back to sleep. don’t think we’re mad, we’re just grateful you responded.

anyways, i’m tired. we’ll write to you again soon, probably send a questionnaire to see whats different between you ans us.

sincerely,

skull  
+THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

To continue, go to chapter 7


	4. 4

You scribble out a cartoony skull, and then the rest of the body that you were sure was the most unscientific depiction of a skeleton ever. His name is skull, so it makes the most sense. You circled it in a different color, just in case this anatomically incorrect skeleton wasn’t eye-catching enough. You reseal the envelope and drop it back on the floor where it appeared.

..........

dear (incomprehensible) 

i still don’t know your name. but you did what you were asked and we’re grateful.

we’ll be continuing to send different things, to test if they can go through or not. 

we might also send a questionnaire, just to get a feel of how different your universe is to ours. thank you for helping.

i’ll write again in a few days, alright?

sincerely,

Skull

ps: i like your drawing. 

(A red smiley face is drawn just below his signature. Every line is shaky, like it was painstakingly drawn with too much thought.)

To continue, go to chapter 7.


	5. 5

You absentmindedly find a red crayon and draw a heart in the corner of the paper. You fill it in neatly, then circle it a few times. After a bit of thought, you draw in a few arrows to point it out.

You reseal the envelope and drop it back on the floor where it appeared.

...........

dear (a heart, drawn in pencil)

a bit overboard with the drawing there don’t you think? it’s okay, my brother really liked it. and it definitely was an answer. so thanks.

if i sound passive aggressive, i’m not trying to be, i’m just excited. this is proof of everything the doctor my dad has been needing. seriously, i’m thankful.

he says to expect more notes, maybe even a package if we can manage. we might be sending a question sheet, just to get an understanding of your universe. 

will write again in another few days, okay?

sincerely,

Skull

PS. HELLO OTHER UNIVERSE AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI AND WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SEND SPGHETTI

(the note cuts off)

to continue, go to chapter 7


	6. 6

After reading the note a few times just to be sure you read it correctly, you grasp for a pen and freeze. How exactly do you respond? 

After a moment of consideration, you shakily scribble out a star over the entire letter. To make it clear, y’know?

You reseal the envelope and drop it back on the floor where you found it.

..........

dear star person

sorry, still don’t know your name.

thank you for responding. i don’t usually get over excited, but...it was pretty great to see that drawing. so thanks. again. 

anyway, i’ve been told to tell you to expect more notes. probably the next one will just be a bunch of questions, so he can get an understanding of your universe. thanks for helping us out. 

write again in a few more days. 

sincerely,

Skull 

ps: _you wouldn’t happen to like space?_

To continue, go to chapter 7.


End file.
